Part 1- Maiya's story
by RoxyDog
Summary: Growing up is never easy, especially when your the daughter of the King of Monsters.
1. Chapter 1 (The MUTOs)

Dr Ichiro Serizawa watched from the deck of the USS Saratoga, a Nimitz-class nuclear-powered supercarrier. It was just off the coast of Oahu, a prehistoric parasite called MUTO had taken a Russian nuclear submarine into the jungle surrounding Diamond head. Serizawa looked out over the ocean, he thought he saw something was moving, at first he thought it was the darkness playing tricks on him but then two helicopters turned on their spot lights and he saw it as clear as day, huge jagged peaks slicing through the ocean coming right at them. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and quickly located the peaks again, when he found them he saw that they were joined by two smaller ones. He realised that they were dorsal fins of some huge beast, something else moved next to them he looked at it through the binoculars and saw a set of smaller dorsal fins, they were rounder and didn't look as jagged as the larger ones, they seemed to play in the wake of the larger fins sometimes diving under only to resurface a few feet away. Serizawa smiled realizing that the smaller dorsal fins must belong to a juvenile of the same species of alpha predator. A siren blared as watchmen spotted the fins on a collision course with the supercarrier, Serizawa grabbed onto the safety railing, he hoped that the monsters would reveal themselves before they destroyed the supercarrier. Just before they would have collided the fins dove under the ship, which rocked back and forth as something unimaginably huge swam underneath it.

"Do you think it was him?" Serizawa's assistant Dr. Vivienne Graham asked. Serizawa nodded

"Godzilla is here" He said looking towards Oahu which was unnaturally dark.

Maiya swam after her dad, doing her best to keep up after a five hour trip from the island where they live she was extremely bored. She was 14 years old in human years, but that was quite young for her kind that can live to 2,000 human years.

"Why are we here?" She asked her dad, even though they were under water they could still talk to each other

"There is an enemy that has battled our kind for ages, I thought that it had been wiped out but some must have survived and now we are going to make sure that they never come back" Godzilla continued to swim towards land, Maiya heard humans scream, she looked at her dad in confusion he didn't seem to notice anything or if he did he didn't care. The shore line came into view, and Godzilla stepped onto the beach, buildings trembled and a huge wave washed past Maiya, the wave was almost as tall as her and threatened to wash her inland, she clung to her dad and watch the humans flee in terror

"Can't they swim?" Maiya asked

"Most of them can, however Tsunamis are dangerous to them" Godzilla trudged slowly through the water. The water started to get much more shallow and Maiya could splash through it without any help. They entered the city, there were people on the tops of buildings or on high floors away from the water, they watched, scared, as Maiya and her father made their way through the city, buildings trembled and cracked at Godzilla's heavy footsteps, many buildings and cars were crushed under his feet. Four loud blasts made Maiya jump, four lights fell to earth they looked like stars but red and something about them made her feel uneasy. Suddenly rapid gun fire blasted from the roof tops, it seemed to be focused on Godzilla but Maiya stuck close to him after being told time and time again how dangerous guns can be before she gets her adult scaled. "Stay quiet" Her dad warned "It would be best if they don't know you're here" Maiya nodded, to scared to reply. A bullet whizzed past her and bounced off Godzilla's scaly hide, she clenched her jaw to prevent herself from squeaking in alarm. Another bullet grazed her neck, she could feel blood ooze from the small wound she suddenly envied the adults with their thick scaly armor, nothing like her small, soft scales that didn't offer much protection from anything even human guns, she clenched her jaw even harder, so hard it hurt. A strange looking building loomed in the distance, it had lots jet planes and large concrete slabs, a train track connected the buildings together. The lights flickered back on, and Maiya's eye got wide a huge insect like creature was standing over the tracks, an odd shaped train started drive towards it, Maiya could hear people screaming from inside the train. The creature's jaws bit down on the helpless train and it's massive forelimb smashed through the tracks, some unfortunate people fell onto the ground below and none got back up. Two night black helicopters buzzed overhead firing their guns at the insect, it screeched and raised it's wings catching one of the helicopters by surprise. The helicopter spun to earth in a fire ball hitting a near by plane, the plane exploded and caused all the planes around them to

bust into flames as well. "Stay here" Godzilla warned Maiya as he stepped into the fire and burning planes. Godzilla roared, challenging the thing to a fight, Miaya watched, the red color of her eyes starting to fade now that they were away from the guns, the insect thing was going to die and they could return home.

The MUTO charged at Godzilla, just before it could slam into him he dodged to one side and the MUTO tripped over itself, it spun around to face him, it took to the air and dove at him. Godzilla easily grabbed it in his clawed forearms and tossed the MUTO into a near by building which crumbled on impact, the MUTO screeched in terror and franticly flapped it's wings. Godzilla knew he had to end it, his dorsal fins started to glow a light blue, a spark of electricity ignited in the back of his throat, the MUTO dogged out of the way a second too late, Godzilla blasted the area with his atomic blast, white sand turned black it smoked along with buildings and homes. The blast caught the MUTO's wing and it screeched in pain, flapping it's wings it made a hasty retreat screeching it's fury into the night sky. Godzilla looked back at his daughter, she bounded up to him and they set off in pursuit. Godzilla keeping a close eye one Maiya afraid the juvenile would tire before they were done. When they reached the ocean he almost sent her back to the island, because he feared it would get too dangerous for her. _Stop thinking like that, it's going to be an easy kill, she has to learn how to defend herself from enemies sometime. She can also hide with the humans if she has to_ ,Godzilla told himself, still like any good father he worried about her, he hoped he was not bringing Maiya to her death.

Serizawa watched the huge dorsal fins of Godzilla slice through the waves, the smaller dorsal fins of the younger one zigzagged back and forth next to him, the sound of helicopter rotors made him turn around, a girl with golden blond hair jumped down from the helicopter, her hair was tied back into a ponytail she had a light blue fleece tied around her waist, she carried a jungle camo backpack and had a bunch of papers that she clung to so they didn't get swept away by the rotor's wash. She headed towards him "I'm looking for " She said loudly to be heard above the sound of the helicopter

Serizawa nodded"Who might you be?"

"I'm Jamie Hall" The girl said "I have some info for you" She glanced over his shoulder "Is that Godzilla!" She asked excited

"Yes, how do you know about him?" Serizawa asked, confused

"I have been doing my homework" Jamie grind holding up the papers

"Well, um" Serizawa remembered the old engineer Joe Brody who found out about the MUTO just before it destroyed the power plant where he was working way back in 1999, fifteen years later he was arrested along with his son Ford, Joe had died on the way to the Saratoga after the MUTO hatched from it's cocoon and destroyed the base that was built on top of the old power plant to study the cocoon and the life form inside, Serizawa didn't want to miss another chance to meet someone who knows about the gigantic life forms he has studied all his career. "Come on, lets go inside so we can talk" He led the girl inside, Graham was waiting for them just inside she followed them to a conference room. "OK, what is this about?" Serizawa asked "And how do you know about Godzilla?"

"This is about my knowledge of the kaiju you are following" Jamie said laying the papers on the table "No, wait I mean the daikaiju you are following" She corrected herself "You see, I have been interested in dinosaurs, dragons and other stuff like that" She slid the papers over to Serizawa, who looked through them.

"How do you know all this?" Serizawa asked impressed at the girls work, she covered everything even things not known to him like the life span and weaknesses of the monster they were following

"I met Maiya, she told me all this stuff and helped me right the paper" Jamie said "She said only a few people including Monarch may see this the Military may not due to it explaining the weaknesses of them"

"Who is Maiya?" Graham asked, she looked over the papers as well

"She is the daughter of Godzilla, I explain in there that Juveniles can become human, I met her four years ago in Florida, she is fourteen, like me and has a younger sister and older brother" Jamie explained

"Do you think she could be the one following Godzilla?" Graham asked Serizawa

"What do you think, Jamie?" Serizawa asked, the girl nodded

"Most likely it's her" Jamie smiled "She has always wanted to see her dad fight"

"We are nearing land" Godzilla told Maiya "I would not put it past the humans to try and stop us"

"Why would they do that?" Maiya asked "Don't they know we are trying to help them?"

"Humans sometimes panic when it comes to our kind" Her dad said "Even if we are trying to help them"

"Strange" Maiya said, diving under Godzilla, like they dove under the boat in Hawaii, she rose next to him again.

"Go ashore farther up the beach and shift to a human" Godzilla said, Maiya could tell that he was worried about something, she nodded and swam away from her dad and the fleet of ships following them.

"Serizawa, the small one just disappeared!" Admiral Stenz said as he entered the control center he looked concerned, Graham and Jamie were just behind him "Do you think she left?"

"No, it's too long for a Juvenile to swim to the islands alone" Jamie shook her head "She must be going to shore away from this to hide" Stenz looked doubtful but did not question the girl. Stenz looked confused but didn't ask anything.

Maiya tied her wet blond hair in a ponytail, dripping wet from head to toe, her gray t-shirt and pants dripped creating a small pool of salt water on the sand, worn out white sneakers squished as she walked. _So this is San Francisco _Maiya looked around at the city, it was eerily empty a few people dashed about the streets, not noticing the drenched girl buses flashed past on the road, most of them were yellow with the scared faces of kids looking out from the windows. She walked on, dark clouds threatened to rain, she hoped that the rain would wait until after the battle. A hospital came into view, ambulances and school buses raced from the parking lot, or waited for people to pile in. A small boy was wandering around looking confused and scared in the middle of the front lot many, many people swarmed around him all too caught up in their own tasks to notice the boy. A worried looking woman was searching for someone in the crush of people, Maiya watched as the woman's eyes lit up

"SAM!" She cried over the noise, the boy looked up

"Mommy!" Sam started to run towards his mother but was swept up in the crowd, thinking fast Maiya started to shove her way through the people running from the hospital in a panic, just be for she reached the boy someone accidentally hit him and he fell down, Maiya fought her way to Sam, she stood in front of the four year old forcing the fleeing people to go around them. The woman reached them a few moments later, Maiya respectively moved away and looked for anyone needing help, another woman was trying to heard some kids into a school bus, some of them looked older than Maiya but none of them were helping the littler kids a young girl who looked about three started crying, the woman looked stressed, fighting her way through the crowd she reached the woman

"Do you need any help?" Maiya asked, a rain drop fell on her shoulder _Oh, come on! I was just about dry!_

"No, thank you for asking" The woman said, she looked at Maiya "You should come with us the across the bridge to the shelters" _Away from Dad? No way!_ Maiya shook her head

"I am going to stay here and help" Maiya said looking around, the crowd was thinning as people were evacuated from the hospital, the woman now holding her son looked around, she looked scared and confused when she saw the bus, just as it started to pull away from the hospital, she ran towards it waving her free hand

"Wait! Wait!" She ran towards them, it stopped the woman tried to set Sam down the young boy didn't want to leave his mother again "Sammy, you remember Laura mommy's work-friend?" The young boy looked even more frightened, tears welled in his eyes. Maiya remembered the time when she was seven her younger sister had wandered off and gotten lost, when Godzilla had finally found her, she was too scared to be left alone for months, she didn't want this kid to go through that too. She decided she would ride the bus to the bridge and walk back to the city.

"Don't worry Elle, I'll keep him safe" Laura said leading Sam onto the bus, Maiya got in just as the the doors closed and the bus' engine started up. The bus driver tapped his hand against the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the kids to take a seat. Sam slumped down in the only empty seat, Maiya sat next to him

"Hi, I'm Maiya" She said smiling, Sam looked up at her, he seemed a bit shy "Was that your mother?" Maiya asked, Sam nodded "What is your name?"

"Sam" The boy said quietly

"So, Sam do you like Dinosaurs?" Maiya asked, Sam nodded most of the shyness before had gone away "My favorite is the T-rex" She said doing her best imitation of a T-rex, Sam giggled, the rain was coming down harder making it hard to see, a dense fog lay out on the bay Maiya could just make out a bunch of Navy ships out on the water, waiting for Godzilla.

"What is happening?" Sam asked "The T.V said that monsters are coming, is that true?" _Crap! What should I tell him?_ Maiya thought desperately.

"Yes, the T.V is right two things called MUTOs are coming but then a hero is also coming" Maiya said "He will save us all from the MUTOs" The kids were getting more and more rowdy, when the bus stopped fast because a police barricade prevented anything from passing, buses were packed bumper to bumper on the Golden Gate Bridge, the bus driver honked his horn at the other buses, the bridge started to rumble and a convoy of tanks marched onto the bridge, they pointed their canons at the Pacific ocean, everyone on the bus ran to the side that Maiya and Sam were on the get a better view of the ocean. Maiya got up and walked to the front of the bus, it was quite and she could hear the pounding rain from outside "This is my stop" She told the driver "I have to get out here" The driver looked confused but opened the door, she looked back at the kids most of them were looking out at the ocean only Sam was watching her, she waved good bye and turned to leave, she stopped on the last step and looked back at the driver "If it starts to get bad, floor it and don't look back just keep on driving" She told the driver and hopped off, the doors closed behind walked to the other side of the bus, the same side as the tanks, a thwack made her look at the window of the bus a sea bird had crashed into the window in it's terrier to get away from the bay, she looked out over the Pacific a huge flock of birds flapped wildly past them crashing into the buses leaving bloody smears on the glass and yellow paint. Maiya ducked as one flew at her it smacked the bus and flapped awkwardly into the sky. Maiya watched the birds fly inland for a minute then looked at the ocean again, she saw three rows of jagged fins rise from the depths, right in the middle of the mass of ships, the people on the ships panicked and missiles fired from on deck turrets, some whizzing over the bridge, the bus she had been on shot past the police blockade followed by some of the other buses, a missile hit one of the support cables for the bridge, it snapped and fell onto the bridge with a twang.

"There are civilians still on the bridge!" A soldier yelled into his walkie talkie but his words were met by static, the fins sunk beneath the waves, Maiya knew her dad would just swim under the bridge, however the Navy ships did not, they released another round of missiles, the missiles flew right at the bridge, Maiya could hear the people inside the buses and cars screaming, she braced herself ready for the fall into the icy waters of the Pacific ocean, the squeal of tires told her that some vehicles were racing to the other side, she hoped Sam's bus was one of them, other buses started to back up, trying to get off the bridge. The missiles were just about to hit them when a huge scaly dinosaur rose from the water and the missiles slammed into his side, he roared and almost fell into the bridge, Godzilla grabbed at the support cables trying to keep the bridge from collapsing, the ships below shot more missiles at Godzilla, Maiya dashed towards San Francisco, not because she was afraid of Godzilla but because she did not know how long the damaged bridge would hold. A missile struck Godzilla's neck right as Maiya turned around to watch, he roared in pain as it hit his gills, piercing the soft flesh, stumbling he crashed through the bridge.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes, he never intended to smash the bridge but then he was not going to let the ships shoot randomly at the buses and people fleeing the city. Jets roared past him, shooting stronger missiles that dented his scaly armor and pierced dorsal fins. He climbed onto an island and tried to get the planes to leave him alone without sending the pilots to their doom. More missiles struck his back, he snarled gritting his teeth, dark red blood seeped from the wounds that the jets' missiles created.

Serizawa looked around, people in the makeshift HQ were panicking as the computer screens started to flicker _A MUTO must be on it's way_ Serizawa thought, Jamie had insisted on coming with them, she sat outside staring into the fog shaking her head. Stenz was standing next to him, yelling orders at the people in the trailer

"So doctor, your alpha predator 'Godzilla' will he be able to kill the MUTOs?" Stenz asked

"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control and not the other way around." Serizawa said gazing off to the dark city "The MUTOs may be stronger as a pair but I believe Godzilla can win, let them fight" Serizawa nodded solemnly. Suddenly the loud super-sonic sound of the jets shook the trailer, Serizawa looked out at the jets as they raced in land at first he was confused but then he knew that they were trying to escape the EMPs that the MUTOs create, suddenly they started to stop and fall from the sky, the pilots ejected seconds before the jets crashed into the water or land below.

A strange buzzing noise made Maiya look up, a jet spiraled into an office building, she jumped at the explosion only seconds passed then another one fell even closer to her, she glanced at the sky jets were falling from the clouds like rain. The clouds got darker and darker every minute, a screech made her freeze the MUTO dove down from the sky and opened its beak wide, it dove into a ship and both the ship and MUTO disappeared under the water, a few seconds later the MUTO burst from the water the ship in its beak, it grabbed onto a white rocket looking bomb and pulled it off the deck of the ship, taking flight again it headed towards a group of homes and stores that Maiya believed to be Chinatown, she had heard other people say it was at least, an even bigger MUTO appeared out of the smoke and dust, Maiya looked around she was close to the hospital, people pushed past her in their haste to get into a subway shelter. The crowd threatened to drag her along with it but she stood her ground, suddenly dozens of people stopped and stared at a shape rising from the other end of the city, Godzilla rose to tower over the city only a few really tall skyscrapers were taller than him. Maiya wanted to cheer but there were way too many people who would get suspicious so she tried to blend in. Maiya saw Elle standing among the crowd, she was staring at Godzilla like most of the other people around her, four people in uniforms started to herd people into the open doors of the subway shelter, Maiya slipped away from the crowds and into a quiet alleyway, she ducked behind a large green dumpster, trying not to gag at the revolting stench, a uniformed man looked for anyone else that may have gotten confused and turned around in the chaos. When the guy didn't see anyone he turned around and went back to the shelter, Maiya heard the large metal doors slam shut, she waited for a few more heartbeats before creeping from her hiding place. She looked out of the ally it was quite, abandoned cars bumper to bumper sat in the road, it was getting dark and there were no lights in the city because of the EMPs the MUTOs create, shut down everything electronic for miles around. The road beneath Maiya shook and the pavement cracked, a small five story building crumbled to the ground. A screech sliced the air, it was loud even over the pounding of the rain on the metal cars and trucks, Maiya scrambled towards the screech, hoping to see the battle but she was slowed down due to the uneven pavement.

She paused to catch her breath, lightning flashed in the dark clouds, Maiya looked up the clouds were a brown-red color and didn't seem right at all. _I bet the MUTOs are creating those strange clouds_ Maiya thought, she saw something falling from the sky, she blinked and tried to focus on the shape, then she saw another, and another, at least twenty tiny dots getting bigger and closer by the second. She looked closer each had blood red smoke trailing it, it took Maiya a minute to realize the specks were people. She started to run towards where she thought they were going to land. She tripped over part of the sidewalk that was sticking up at a weird angle, falling she stuck her hands out to prevent hitting her head on the sidewalk, she felt dazed for a minute before picking her self off the ground. Her knees were scraped and bleeding, trying to ignore the sharp pain she started running, much more carefully, to were the people were going to land.

The rubble of Chinatown came into view, Maiya peared around a building, a man about twenty-five landed on the street in front of her, he quickly took off his parachute, the wind blew it away just after he took it off, Maiya watched it fly away before looking back at the man, he was staring at a huge chunk of overturned pavement, Maiya spotted why he was looking at it, many human bodies laid crushed under the debris blood still oozing onto the ground below, he turned away from the horrible scene and headed on the opposite direction. Maiya followed him curiosity taking over.

"The nuke should be one click up that hill" Another man said to a group of people just as the man Maiya was following came up. _So thats it, they are going after the bomb_ Maiya realized. She continued to follow they group towards what was left of Chinatown, not wanting to be seen she sometimes had to take a detour to stay out of sight of the group. The group stopped, Maiya stopped as well. Godzilla and the MUTO tumbled across the street a block away, Maiya was glad to see that it looked like her dad was winning, when the monsters had passed the group moved on. The flashlights attached to the riffles that each member of the group had, started to sputter and and the white beam of light flickered on and off, the people looked at each other uneasily only the man Maiya saw earlier looked like he knew why the lights were doing that. The ground shook and a building collapsed in the distance, a fierce roar echoed around the erie road the people looked even more uneasy but continued on. They rounded a bend and disappeared, Maiya followed cautiously, she found them staring at the other MUTO, unlike the one that was fighting this one was bigger and didn't have wings, her dad had told her this was a female and the one with wings was a male. The female was crouched over a huge gash in the earth, her glowing red eyes glaring at where the battle was being fought. The group of people looked at each other in confusion and annoyance

"They bomb must be down there!" Someone exclaimed, quietly. The female narrowed her eyes, following her gaze Maiya saw the dust began to settle the male MUTO was not in sight but Godzilla was standing there, he glared at the female, growling he crouching down ready to attack, the MUTO screeched and rose to her full height and charged at him, they both disappeared into the destroyed city.

Godzilla and the female squared off, each of them looking for an advantage over the other. The MUTO ran at him, fangs sunk into his shoulder. He was much bigger than the parasite and much stronger but the MUTO didn't give up, grimacing in pain Godzilla pulled himself free of the females jaws. He spun around and his spiky tail sent her flying back, Godzilla closed in for the kill, the female scrambled to her feet and slashed at him, he dodged the attack and charged forwards pinning her against one of the skyscrapers. The MUTO fought to get free, Godzilla snapped at her head, his teeth scraped against the hard exoskeleton, unable to hold up the damaged skyscraper crumbled into a pile of debris, with the female MUTO tangled up in the rubble Godzilla was about to end it when the male swooped down to defend his mate, the MUTO rammed Godzilla, Godzilla staggered crushing more buildings. The male jumped on him and the two monsters fought.

"Come on!" The first man said leading the team down into the huge sink hole, Maiya scrambled after them, sharp wire scraped at her arms digging into her skin and blood trickled from the scrapes, a broken door dug into her leg creating a deep gash, she felt sorry for the humans because they didn't have any armor like she had when she was in her true form, she gritted her teeth and continued to follow the group of military people. She saw a fuel truck trapped under a pile of debris small fires flickered near by _I am so glad that, that truck is not leaking!_ Maiya thought as she continued to follow the group through the maze of stuff, then it opened up into a cavern, spiraling up across the ceiling were MUTO eggs they glowed an orange color, Maiya shuddered at how many there were, in the center of the room was the warhead nose down some slimy goop dripped down it, the group wasted no time getting the detonator down, they carefully laid it down on the flattest area they could find, the cavern shook and dust and debris rained down. The man who saw the MUTOs before, or at least Maiya believes he had knelt down next to a clear covering, he wiped away the light gray sludge that covered the bomb.

"I need light!" He commanded, five or six people pointed their flashlight which were no longer flickering now that the MUTO was away fighting her dad. "The case will not budge!" He said annoyed "I need more time"

The battle was turning now, it was two against one. Godzilla knew he was outnumbered but he didn't swim all the way across the pacific to back down from the fight, if they won the world would be in danger as well as the islands were his family and other families lived. _They are prey, dangerous prey, but prey, they have to be destroyed_ he roared, ready for an attack. With a screech the male and female attacked together, the female swiped at him, her claws slicing Godzilla's scales all the way down to the soft flesh below, blood trickled from under his scales, the female screeched in victory. The male attacked from above, flying at Godzilla slashing at his back and dorsal fins, chunks of fin rained down on the streets below, Godzilla swung his tail at the male but it dodged and clawed at him again, a hooked talons sliced into his scaly hide. Godzilla growled in pain, and snapped at the male, who stayed out of reach of him. Annoyed and in pain Godzilla narrowed his eyes trying to keep his focus. The female MUTO stumbled over a small two story building and Godzilla saw his chance, his dorsal fins glowed a light blue and he blasted the female with his atomic blast. She was knocked back two blocks, her exoskeleton smoking and charged, eight legs thrashed about spasticity, Godzilla loomed over her, he opened his jaws and again inhaled superheated vapor, a spark ignited in the back of his throat but before the vapor could ignite the male flew at him and clapped his wings together putting out the spark. Smoke billowed out from the corners of Godzilla's mouth, he glared at the male MUTO, the male had interfered with his kill, the male will suffer.

"We don't have time, lets go with Plan B!" The person who leaded the way down into the sinkhole said, Maiya thought that he may be the commanding officer. Eight men picked the warhead up and staggered away. The man who tried to get the warhead open hung back, he looked around at the cavern and all the MUTO eggs

"Go on with out me!" He called to the others, the commanding officer turned around and nodded to the man. Maiya stayed behind, wanting to see what the man was doing. He climbed over to the fuel truck and started to pound at the nozzle with his gun, Maiya realized he was going to blow up the nest of MUTO eggs. She quickly started to scramble away from the nest, slowed down by her wounds but she didn't want to leave the man so she waited close to the end of the maze of rubble.

The earth shook, and some damaged building collapsed as Godzilla dropped to one knee, the combined attack of both the male and the female MUTO was taking it's toll, down on one knee was all Godzilla could do to stay up right. The male dove down on him, hooked talons carving out chunks of flesh from Godzilla's scaly back, he tried to snap at the annoying MUTO but the female's fangs were locked onto his neck, every time he tried to break free she would bite down harder. Foam started to bubble around the corners of Godzilla's mouth, turning red as it mixed with his blood, he growled feebly, and pulled back trying to dislodge the female's jaws, she just dug them in deeper, suddenly Godzilla was fighting for breath, his mouth open gasping for air. Blood loss was making him light headed and he could feel his strength slipping away. He pulled back, fast enough to surprize the female who loosened her jaw just enough for Godzilla to breathe. He slashed at the female's scorched exoskeleton, yellow blood flowed out of the wounds he inflicted but the female didn't back down. The male continued to dive at him, he tried to blast the parasite away but his atomic blast would not ignite. _I have to keep fighting, I can't let the MUTOs win!_ Godzilla narrowed his eyes.

Maiya watched as the guy ran for his life, around and over debris. He was almost there when the nest went up in flames, his foot got stuck in a pile of rubble. The fire ball was racing at him, he managed to pull his foot free a second too late. Without thinking Maiya ran towards him, the blast flung them both back, Maiya grabbed the man and the blast hurtled them into an alleyway. Dazed but still conscious Maiya shook her head, the man looked unconscious.

"Hey!" She called "Wake up!" The man looked up

"A kid?" He asked, he didn't look like he believed what he was seeing "What are you doing here?" He sat up, wincing in pain. His jumpsuit was torn and he was bleeding from countless wounds, Maiya thought she looked much the same, she could feel blood trickle from her wounds but that didn't matter, much.

"I just saved you" Maiya said, painfully standing up "It's a good thing you destroyed the nest"

"You were following us?" The man asked, Maiya nodded "Why?"

"I wanted to know why you were here in the middle of the battle" Maiya said

"I guess I could ask you the same question" The man said slowly standing up. _Damn it! I think I just gave myself away!_

"I'm Maiya by the way" Maiya said trying to change the subject "Who are you?"

"Ford Brody, Navy lieutenant" Ford said "But why are you in the city, and not in a subway shelter" _Should I tell him?_ Maiya looked at the burning nest _Why not?_

"Can you keep a secret, Ford?" Maiya asked

"Yea, why?" Ford asked

"Well, um… I am not really a human, well I look like one and all that but I can, um… shift into my true form" Maiya stammered "My dad is Godzilla" She blurted out

"So, why are you a human right now?" Ford asked "Wouldn't it be safer if you were in your true form?"

"No, being a human is much safer, you see MUTOs they would kill me in an instant if I was in my true form" The ground shook and Maiya froze.

The monsters could see the explosion, they stopped fighting for a second, the female sensed her nest was in danger and forgetting about Godzilla, she ripped her fangs from his neck she raced away, crashing into buildings. No longer outnumbered Godzilla climbed to his feet, and roared at the male MUTO, the male dove at him. Godzilla bit into the male's wing, scales cracked and bone splintered in Godzilla's powerful jaws, the male screeched in pain and fought to get free, yellow blood oozed from the wound. The male tore himself free of Godzilla's jaws, a piece of wing hung limply in Godzilla's jaws, he spat it out and glared at the MUTO. The male was flapping his good wing extremely fast trying to stay airborne, for a minute Godzilla looked around trying to find some advantage, a fifty-story skyscraper still stood, it was only a few blocks away from them. Snarling Godzilla taunted they wounded male, the male took the bait and clumsy swooped towards Godzilla. Beating the male back with his clawed fits, Godzilla reached the skyscraper before he could smash the male into it the male took to the sky and flew above Godzilla's reach. Growling Godzilla glared at the male waiting for it to swoop down again, when it did he spun around, his tail slammed into the MUTO, a screech of fury was cut short when pieces of the building impaled the male MUTO killing it. With one foe dead Godzilla looked around for the second one, he was a little confused that he didn't see the female but could guess she was mourning over her nest.

Maiya froze instinctively as a huge talon crashed into the ground by them. Ford reached for his rifle and stood in front of her, Maiya didn't want to tell him that his rifle would do nothing to the MUTO. The female screeched in fury when she saw her nest and eggs were destroyed, Maiya felt a little bad for her but quickly chased that feeling away. The female seemed to know that the two humans were standing there, she looked down at them. Maiya gulped waiting for the MUTO to wipe them out but something distracted the MUTO and it hurried away.

"She is going after the war head!" Ford exclaimed "Are you OK?" He asked looking at Maiya

"We almost died" Maiya said "But yes I am OK"

"I know, but your eyes, they are red" Ford said confused

"So, that happened when my kind is scared" Maiya said

"Oh, well we should go" Ford limped away, Maiya followed.

Taking the moment of quiet to catch his breath blood dripped from Godzilla's jaws onto the destroyed street below, he felt light headed and the gash in his neck bleed freely, a loud groan made Godzilla turn around, the skyscraper started to crumble, without time to get out of the way the building crashed onto Godzilla. Falling to the ground with the rubble of the building Godzilla put his hands out to prevent faceplanting into the pavement, he winced as a piece of twisted metal stabbed his palm, and as sharp shards of glass cut into the wounds he already sustained from the MUTOs. Looking down Godzilla saw two humans looking at him, he felt his spirit soar when he recognized the younger one as Maiya. _Good, she is safe_ She looked beaten up, one arm was burned and several wounds covered her arms, legs, and face. The older one, a man looked at Godzilla, he held a beatin up rifle and it looked like he was protecting Maiya. The dust and debris that the collapsed skyscraper stirred up started to close in slowly the two humans were lost in a cloud of dust. Godzilla hoped that Maiya would stay safe even if he didn't make it.

"DAD!" Maiya ran towards the debris and dust that hid Godzilla from view

"Maiya!" Ford grabbed Maiya's arm "It's too dangerous" Maiya glared at him but didn't argue. They continued down to the pier, Ford spotted a subway shelter and knocked on the door, it was unbolted and a Guard looked out

"Who are you?" The Guard asked

"Lieutenant Ford Brody of the US Navy" Ford said "I found this young girl" He said, the Guard nodded believing him "OK, Maiya stay here until I can come get you" Ford told the girl

"Where are you going?" Maiya asked

"To complete my mission" Ford answer "Don't worry, you will be safe" Maiya nodded and entered the shelter, it was completely dark but Maiya could tell that there were many people in the shelter. The Guard closed and locked the door to the shelter sending everyone in it back into complete darkness. Maiya's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out individual people, a familiar woman who looked much more scared caught Maiya's attention, she walked over to the woman

"Hi, my name is Maiya" She said "What is yours?"

"Elle" The woman said "You seem familiar, did I see you befor?"

"I think so, I was on a bus with Sam Brody" Maiya said remembering the four year old she talked to on the bus when they were evacuating the city. "I got off the bus to help with the traffic and then the bus left me behind, so I went back into the city" Maiya lied trying to sound believable

"Oh, is that all?" Elle asked, she sounded like she didn't believe Maiya

"It's all I can tell you now" Maiya said, knowing that she would have to tell Elle the truth because she already told Ford. All the people in the shelter could here a quite screech of victory, Maiya didn't want to know who died because of the MUTO. Suddenly the ground shook, throwing Maiya and everyone standing to the floor. The steel doors screamed and caved in as a near by building fell on them, people started to panic. Maiya wondered what was going outside of the shelter.

After a seeing his daughter Godzilla knew he had to end it, if he didn't then the MUTO would probably find and kill the others on the islands. Godzilla shifted his broad shoulders, mountains of debris fell off him, he shifted again more debri fell off him. Struggling to his feet, he swayed back and forth but took a determined step forwards, heading towards the MUTO near the water. The MUTO was standing over a boat, a small figure sat there, pointing a small pistol at the MUTOs head. Godzilla recognized the human as the man who was protecting Maiya. _But where is Maiya?_ Godzilla narrowed his eyes, he walked up to the distracted MUTO and grabbed her by the neck, the female screeched in surprize and twisted around, trying to get free. Godzilla grabbed the MUTOs beak and pried it open, his dorsal fins glowed a light blue _I hope this works_ He felt the spark in the back of his throat ignite and the superheated vapor ignited ,he blasted the MUTO's open beak with his atomic blast. The MUTOs neck exploded and with a yank it came off. The headless body collapsed into the water, sticky yellow blood gushed from the MUTOs neck turning the water around it a dark yellow. Godzilla looked as the lights of the city came back on, he dropped the lifeless MUTO head into the water, and it sunk out of sight. Darkness started to cloud his vision, stumbling onto the land he collapsed and the darkness took over.

Maiya didn't remember when the fighting stopped but slumping on the ground of the shelter she fell into a light slumber, her back against the cool wall of the shelter. Banging awoke her, dawn light was shining into the shelter from the cracked doors, people were trying, and failing, to open to doors. Elle and a few others were watching the desperate people banging on the doors trying to be heard by the rescue crews, Maiya scrambled to her feet, blood loss from the night made her light headed and dizzy so she leaned against the wall. The rubble shifted letting in more light, people started to yell at first only a few but then Maiya heard people talking outside and more people heard it as well and added their voices to the first few, suddenly almost blinded by the light, people shoved past each other trying to get out. One by one everyone was pulled from the damaged shelter. Maiya was surprised to see the city was still standing, many of the taller buildings were knocked down but many of the smaller ones were still intact, more or less, even more surprising was there was a school bus waiting for them. _The roads must be a mess, how did they get that there? Also didn't all the school buses go over the bridge?_ She didn't question it out loud. She was swept along with the crowd into the bus and when everyone from the shelter was in they closed the doors and drove away, past the still body of Godzilla. She stared out the window as the bus passes her father laying lifeless on the shore, sea birds circling over him, people on the bus gasped and a few cried but they didn't seem that shaken. Elle was sitting next to her, she must have known that there was a connection to the wounded fourteen year old girl and the huge monster that saved and destroyed the city.

"I am sure things will be fine" She said to Maiya, Maiya looked away from the window

"He was my dad" Maiya said, just loud enough for Elle to hear, Maiya looked at Elle half expecting her to ask if she was crazy but Elle seemed to understand and nodded

"I'm sure he would be proud of you" She said kindly, the bus continued slowly down the roads, the only other things on the roads were emergency vehicles, the sky however was filled with helicopters of all kinds and colors. When they reached the destination, a large stadium now used as a fallout shelter for people to reunite with their loved ones. Row by row the bus was emptied out, Maiya looked around not sure where to go "You can come with me" Elle said, seeing that Maiya was confused.

"Thanks" Maiya hurried after Elle, they entered the stadium and were practically mobbed by other survivors looking for missing people. Spouses ran to each other when they found each other, kids spotted missing parents and ran to embraced them, Maiya watched as families reunited and friends found each other. Some people trudged back to waiting for more survivors to come in, having not found who they were looking for, Maiya felt sorry for them.

"MOMMY!" Maiya saw Sam race through the crowd at Elle, she squeezed him and looked up, Ford was hobbling towards them on crutches. Maiya watched as they hugged, all three of them were a family now, they had eachother, Maiya looked onto the jumbotron were Godzilla could be seen.

"Maiya" Elle brought Maiya's attention to the people again "You can be a part of our family " She invited the girl, Maiya knew that the would be a great idea but she had to return home and tell the island.

"Thanks, but I don't think it would be right" Maiya looked down at the ground "I have to tell my mom about this" Maiya sighed

"Well if you ever come back, you are always welcome in the Brody house" Ford said, Elle nodded

"Thank you, I am honored but I should get-" Maiya was cut off by someone yelling

"He's moving! He's moving!" A woman pointed at the screen, Maiya looked up at the screen.

Godzilla opened his eyes, the humans who must have been watching him fled as debris rained off him. He didn't spot Maiya or the man who was protecting her. No longer bleeding but the wounds the MUTOs inflicted stung, he tasted the tang of blood and a few of his fangs were chipped. He stretched his stiff limbs and slowly got to his feet, looking around one more he hoped he would see his daughter.

Maiya ran out of the stadium and scrambled around piles of rubble that were on the roads. She reached the shore in a matter of minutes. Before she continued she hid in an alleyway so no one saw her shift into her real form. She heard her dad's roar, he was standing at the edge of the water. She roared back but it sounded much more like a squeak, everyone turned including Godzilla. The crowd of humans scrambled out of her way as she charged down to her dad. She skidded to a halt next to him, he picked her up with his strong forearms and held her close for a minute, Maiya wrapped her arms around his neck, she enjoyed being close to her dad especially after she thought he was dead. After a moment Godzilla put Maiya down and splashed into the salty water, Maiya quickly splashed after him.


	2. Chapter 2 (Zilla attack)

"How close are we?" Maiya asked, dramatically rolling onto her back and swimming upside down

"Maiya, stop that" Godzilla scolded "We are about half way, you should focus on swimming" He gently shoved Maiya with his shoulder, she flipped back over, just in time to dodge a underwater boulder covered with coral, colorful fish darted past her

She glared at her dad "Why can't I have fun?" She asked

"You can have fun, just pay attention to where you are swimming" Her dad warned, she sighed and swam over to him again

"Why don't we want to have the humans know where we are?" Maiya asked

"Because, it is better if they didn't know" Godzilla said, he stopped, keeping Maiya under the water with one hand he rose out of the water, watching something. Maiya struggled to get free and see what her dad was looking at. After a few minutes he ducked back under the water and released Maiya, she glared at him but guessed he was trying to protect her from whatever was out there.

"What was that?" Maiya asked

"I don't know, that is why I was watching it" Godzilla snapped, instantly he stopped and faced Maiya, who was looked hurt. "Maiya, I'm sorry but even if I knew what is was I may not tell you" Maiya sighed, getting mad at her dad was not going to get her anywhere

"It's OK, dad" She said kindly "I was just surprised"

"Oh" Her dad turned and swam away, Maiya followed. She chased after the fish of the coral reef that was close to their home, the water got warmer as they neared the islands. Godzilla stood up when they reached the sandbar the marked out the shallow tropical sea, the water was up to Maiya's chin when she stood on the sand, she preferred to swim but when she got older she would have to wade to the islands. They past the two outer islands, and the largest of the five island loomed ahead of them, Maiya could see a figure waiting for them on the shore line. They heard a welcome roar, and Maiya instantly knew it was her adopted older brother Junia. When Maiya and her father reached the shore, Junia hurried to meet them

"The last patrol got back, they didn't see anything" He said briefing my dad, before they had left Godzilla had told the patrols to keep a watch for any MUTOs.

"Good" Godzilla nodded thoughtfully

"I'm going to tell Kuin and Fenikkusu" Maiya said, she started to leave then turned back to her brother "Do you know where they are?" She asked

"Were you always hang out" Junia said

"Thanks" Maiya whent to find them

"What do you think is taking Maiya so long?" Kuin asked, Maiya snuck around behind him

"I don't know why don't you ask her" Maiya said, Kuin jumped and spun around to face her, Fenikkusu snickered at Kuin

"Maiya! Your back!" Kuin exclaimed happily "What was it like? Did you fight?" Kuin pelted her with questions

"It was cool, I sadly didn't get to fight" Maiya said, trying to answer all his questions.

It was dusk by the time Maiya and her friends returned to camp, even with the darkening sky the camp was still bustling with activity

"Michio and Kane, you to are on the night hunt" Maiya's mother Tero was barking orders, the younger juveniles were chasing each other around Aneko. "Jomie, Hoshi you're with me, we will be going around the border" Maiya watched as the adults got ready to leave. Maiya felt a bit confused after spending two nights around the humans, she forgot how chaotic it can be in the camp. The sun was just about set, the younger juveniles were going to their parents, Fenikkusu and Kuin left to find their parents as well, Maiya looked around for her family, she saw her older brother playing with their younger sister Iji, she looked for her dad, he was talking quietly to Tero, they finished their compensation and Tero set off Jomie and Hoshi close behind. Godzilla turned and walked over to them, Iji stopped 'attacking' Junia

"Do I have to go to sleep?" She asked

"Yes, you have to go to sleep" Godzilla told his five year old daughter

"Why can't I go with mom?" Iji asked "Maiya gets to do fun stuff all the time" She complained

"Don't drag me into this!" Maiya growled

"Iji, Maiya is older then you" Junia reminded her, Iji looked annoyed but didn't push it. Junia laid down, Iji stretched out next to him. Maiya laid down as well, the sand felt much more comfortable than the concrete of the subway shelter she was in the night befor. Godzilla protectively curled around them, Maiya felt the warmth of his breath on her head, she shifted closer to him remembering when she was four and he left to save the world, she had thought he would never come back. The rhythmic pounding of his heart was the last thing she heard as she slipped into sleep.

A few days passed, the battle was fading to be just a memory. The wounds were healing, only the deep gashes on Godzilla's neck still had yet to heal over. Maiya was just waking up, clouds had covered the sun and a light rain was misting down and dense fog made it hard to see what was in the forest, Maiya got up and stretched. Iji was playing in the shallow puddles that already were created in the rocks, Bishamon and Jinan joined her. It seemed to be a good day until Junia ran into the camp, he was bleeding heavily from many wounds, his eyes were wide with pain and fear.

"Junia, what happened?" Godzilla demanded, he turned away from where he was talking to the other adults "Where is Nariko and Jomie?"

"Attacked by the water" Junia gasped "The others are still fighting" he collapsed, Maiya looked at her dad wanting to know what he was going to do.

"Kane, Michio come with me" Godzilla growled, the two adults stood next to him

"Godzilla, no what about your wounds?" Tero asked, worried

"I'll be fine" Godzilla reassured her, she still looked worried and Maiya ran up to her dad

"Are you going to fight?" Maiya asked "Could I help?"

"Maiya, I need you to stay here and protect the other juveniles" Her dad said looking down at her, she nodded understanding.

"Are you ready?" Godzilla asked his patrol, worried that they may be too late if they wasted more time here. The other two nodded and they set off. Almost immediately they could smell blood and followed the scent, it got stronger and stronger they walked into a clearing, Jomie was still standing, he swayed back and forth on the verge of collapse. Nariko was laying on her side blood spilling from an ugly gash on her neck, at first Godzilla thought they were too late and she was dead but he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Michio rushed over to Nariko and helped his mate to her feet, something moved in the fog, Godzilla narrowed his eyes

"Get those to back to camp" he told Kane and Michio, a tree shook sending a storm of leaves falling to the ground, sensing danger Godzilla dropped to a crouch ready to attack "Get them out of here, NOW!" Something bust from the fog and jumped onto Kane, it sunk its teeth into his neck, Godzilla saw it clearly, it was something called a zilla. Five more ran from the fog and jumped the small group

"There are too many!" Michio roared in pain as one zilla clawed at his shoulder

"Go!" Godzilla growled "I'll hold them off"

"But-" Kane was about to argue

"GO!" Godzilla roared, Jomie limped into the fog, followed by the other three. Godzilla faced the zillas, two jumped at him their claws slashing his scaly armor, more joined them. Suddenly they stopped fighting and a zilla stepped forwards, it had a large scar that looked like it was burned at one point and it was missing an eye, it's remaining eye glared with hatred.

"Hello, Godzilla don't you remember me?" The zilla growled "You almost killed me back in 2004" Godzilla remembered the zilla he fought in australia "I have come back to get revenge" The zilla noded and all the other zillas jumped onto Godzilla. The scared zilla jumped at him and sunk it's sharp fangs into the gash in his neck, reopening it. Sharpened claws slashed through Godzilla's scales and created a deep jagged gash in his chest, dark red blood started to flow out of the gash and other wounds. Twisting he threw off the zilla and grabbed another one in his powerful jaws, bone cracked as he bit the spine of the zilla it fell limp in his jaws, flinging the body to the edge of the clearing the four remaining zillas backed off, with a growl the scared one jumped on his back, claws tore at Godzilla's back carving out deep loss of blood made it hard for Godzilla to focus as well as weakening him, twisting he tried to fling the zilla off but it didn't work. An evil look flashed in the zilla's eye, it raised one clawed hand and slashed his back, just missing Godzilla's second brain. Forgetting the pain of his wounds, Godzilla focused his energy and his dorsal fins faintly glowed, the zilla yelped in surprize as it was thrown back by a strong nuclear pulse. For a few minutes Godzilla stood victorious but the loss of blood and the battle had taken a lot of his energy, exhausted he fell to one knee. The terrible wound on his chest continued to pour out blood, Godzilla narrowed his eyes with pain. The zilla watched it's foe fall with a smug impresses. "Now for revenge" the zilla growled evilly

"You will never kill me" Godzilla snarled

"Oh, no I never wanted to kill you, just make sure you could not defend your family" The zilla said, it nodde to the other three and they raced away. Godzilla tried to stand but he felt dizzy and started to lose focus, moving made the blood pour from the wound in his chest faster. Collapsing on the ground, Godzilla growled feebly.

Maiya trembled behind her mother her eyes glowing red, four creatures the adults call zillas were attacking the camp. The attack took everyone by surprize, Kane and Micho had come back with Jomie and Nariko, almost immediately before the zillas attacked. Tero had sent the five wounded away from camp but before the juveniles like Maiya could get out they were already overwhelmed. The zillas where faster and much more agile than the three remaining adults that were working as a team to corner two of the four zillas, Morio(That is japanese for Boy in the forest) was the only sub-adult that stayed to help, he protected his younger sister, and most of the other juveniles that looked almost as scared at Maiya. Maiya looked around for her younger sister, and felt her blood run cold, a zilla with only one eye had her cornered, Maiya ran at the zilla and knocked it off it's feet. The zilla scrambled to it's feet and faced her with a growl. She jumped at it again, and sunk her sharp teeth into it's neck, blood splashed into her mouth, the zilla clawed at her and twisted it's head trying to get free, it's claws raked across her back tearing one of her dorsal fins. Maiya let go and growled at the zilla, it's one eye glared with hatred and it growled back, showing flesh tearing teeth, Maiya gulped, a little scared she would not give up, she was Godzilla's daughter and he never backed down from a fight, she faced her opponent the zilla was only a bit taller than her and much more experience in battle, she saw it get ready for an attack and braced herself, it ran at her almost too quick for her to keep up but at the last moment it slowed down and jumped at her, she saw her opportunity and dodged the zilla, it turned around in surprize, she charged at it pummeling it with her clawed firsts, something told her this zilla had something to do with her dad not return with the rest of the patrol, she was distracted for the moment and the zilla swiped it's tail around and tripped her, she fell with a soft thud onto the ground. The zilla loomed over her and went for the kill when a clawed hand grabbed the zilla by the neck and pulled it from the ground. Maiya looked up at her savior, Godzilla. Her dad was bleeding heavily from a large gash in his chest, the wound on his neck had reopened and Maiya could see exposed muscle and bone on a few wounds on his back, his eyes were narrowed murderously, for the first time in her life Maiya was a little afraid of her dad. Foam bubbled in the zilla's jaws, it's chest heaved as it fought for air, it's struggles to get free got slower as Godzilla's grip tightened around it's neck. Just when Maiya thought her dad was going to kill the zilla, it broke free of Godzilla's grip and crashed to the ground, for a moment it lay on the ground winded, a few minutes passed, and it scrambled to it's feet and fled, the other zillas also fled, leaving a trail of blood and broken scales. Maiya looked back to her dad, he still had the murders gleam in his eyes.

"Dad?" Maiya asked, he turned to face her, he glared at her for a minute, she backed away, he blinked recognizing his daughter. "Why did those zilla's attack us?"

"I do not know" Godzilla said "But they may be back" Maiya asked, she could still hear the zillas howling in anger and pain as they crashed through the forest

"Godzilla!" Tero rushed over to her mate, she gasped when she saw the huge wound on his chest. Something moved in the fog and Maiya spun around ready to fight but it was her adopted older brother and the others that had left the camp during the fight, Iji was walking close to him a few scratches where her only injuries, Maiya realized she must have ran off when she was fighting the zilla. Even with the clouds Maiya could tell that the sun was setting. She watched as Fenikkusu ran over to her parents, Morio followed, Nariko was leaning on her mate and was almost knocked over by Fenikkusu as the juvenile embraced her mother. After everyone was accounted for the adults that were not that badly wounded started to clean up the camp, Godzilla helped them even though Tero tried to talk him out of helping them because of his injuries but he insisted he was fine.

"Mom, why can't I help?" Maiya asked watching the adults clear away the crushed branches from camp

"Because, you may open up your wounds" Tero told her daughter, Maiya looked at her mother annoyed. Tero had several wounds that still trickled blood, only a large bite mark on the side of her head was the only bad wound.

"But, I am fine!" Maiya protested "It's just a small cut!"

"It is not a small cut" Tero said sternly "it is bad enough that your father is working I am not letting you do it to." Maiya glared at her mom but didn't argue.

"Do you think the other islands had a problem with zillas?" Tero asked, it was dark out and the clouds hid the full moon and stars.

"I'll go check in the morning" Godzilla told her

"Can I go?" Maiya asked "I have never seen the other islands"

"Maiya, I don't think you should go" Godzilla said

"As long as she is careful I guess she could go" Tero said

"No, she is staying here, I will not risk her safety" Godzilla said seriously, Maiya looked at her dad confused and a little sad but at the same time she was glad he was looking out for her.

"Why is it so dangerous to go to the other islands?" Maiya asked

"At the moment you don't need to worry about that, Maiya" Her dad said, Maiya wondered what he was hiding but was too tired to ask more. Maiya laid down, the wound on her dorsal fin hurting, Junia and Iji laid down close to her. Tero and Godzilla curled protectively around the younger Gojirazaurusu, their muzzles close together.


	3. Chapter 3 (The islands)

Godzilla walked through the forest, the night's rain had made everything wet and the air was damp and cold. A slight rustle made him turn his head

"Maiya, you can come out of hiding" he said and waited, his daughter stepped out of the dense under brush

"How did you know it was me?" Maiya asked

"Who else would be following me?" Godzilla asked, last night before the rain Maiya had asked to come with him to see the other islands but he had told her no because of the unexpected zilla attack, that left her forever scared, he also knew he was going to run into an old enemy and didn't think it was a good idea to bring his daughter into that kind of danger. "Go back to camp, Maiya" He told her firmly, Maiya looked disappointed but did as she was told and left. Godzilla waited for a minute to make sure she had really gone back before continuing on.

When Maiya got back to the clearing, most of the adults were awakening, Tero was waiting fo for her

"Maiya!" She growled "Where did you go?"

"I was following dad" Maiya said raising her chin in defiance "I was only going to follow him to the beach and turn around"

"Maiya, you can't just disappear like that, not so close after the zillas attack the camp" Tero scolded her daughter

"Fine" Maiya glared at her mom.

Godzilla splashed in the salty waters of the pacific ocean, a sand bar surrounded the islands but the water was still comfortably deep. Godzilla glanced back at the shore, he felt a bit uneasy with going to the other islands, he was almost entirely sure that an old enemy would be waiting for him. The rocky shore of Jikko island came closer and closer, the smallest of the five islands it is also the farthest away from the main island, it only is home to one family. A crushed path lead inland, leaving the shore Godzilla followed the path, he looked around for someone to talk to but not one of the three Gojirazaurusu that inhabit the island were in sight. _Huh, I wonder where they are_ Godzilla continued farther inland

"Godzilla? What are you doing on this island?" Atomikku(That is japanese for atomic) asked from behind Godzilla

"I came to see if you had any trouble with zillas, they attacked the main island yesterday" Godzilla told him "I was checking to see if you had a run in with them too"

"No, not yet but I'll tell the others" Atomikku said, walking away. Godzilla waded back into the ocean and continued to the remaining three islands.

As Godzilla neared the second island he became wiry of everything around him. As soon as he was on the beach he looked for one of the residences of the island half hoping he didn't see the one he clashed with many times.

"Why are you back?" A Gojirazaurusu, just a couple years younger than himself stood glaring at him from across the beach, the Gojirazaurusu' had an ugly scar running across his neck "Do you think I'll ever forgive you?"

"Nigeru, I only came to see if you had any problem with zillas" Godzilla narrowed his eyes

"I don't think a zilla would dare set foot here" Nigeru(That is japanese for escape)

"Look I am not looking for a fight" Godzilla growled "But I will give you another scar"

"It looks like this time I would come out on top in a battle" Nigeru growled

"I doubt it" Godzilla snarled, his endless tail swiping back and forth in anger. With an roar Nigeru charged at Godzilla, they collided, Nigeru's claws ripped into the wounds on Godzilla's chest, Godzilla clamped his jaws down on the younger Gojirazaurusu neck. Blood splashed onto the sand turning it dark red, Nigeru roared in pain as Godzilla's teeth scraped bone, twisting Nigeru tore himself away from the older Gojirazaurusu, blood flowed from the deep wound in his neck but his eyes gleamed with fury.

"Come on is that all you got?" He growled leaping at Godzilla again, Godzilla grabbed him and threw him to the ground

"I could end this right now" Godzilla growled glaring at Nigeru who was struggling to his feet, blood streamed down his back, the sand around his feet started to turn red, Godzilla could tell that the loss of blood was getting to Nigeru. For a minute both Gojirazaurusu glared at each other

"This isn't over" Nigeru growled, limping off. Godzilla turned around, fresh blood trickled from the gash in his chest. His opponent's blood dripped from his sharp fangs and claws.

Maiya splashed into the ocean, and faced Kuin and Fenikkusu, they were standing at the edge of the water, Tero was watching them from a little ways away.

"Come on, let's swim!" Maiya called to her friends

"What if there are zillas?" Kuin asked glancing around, scared

"Then I most likely would be attacked by now" Maiya said, sounding a bit annoyed "And I don't think they will be back that soon" She wiped around, splashing Kuin and Fenikkusu.

"Hey!" Fenikkusu jumped back as the cold salt water splashed her, she splashed over to Maiya and splashed her back. Kuin jumped in, and pulled Maiya under water, she broke free of his grip and pushed him into Fenikkusu, she jumped on him and Maiya helped, they splashed about in a mock-fight. For a minute Maiya was able to slip away from her friends, she watched as Fenikkusu jumped onto Kuin but he dodged just in time, something moved and Maiya looked further out into the ocean. The sun was reflecting off the water making it hard to see, Maiya could just make out the shape of an adult Gojirazaurusu wading towards them, _I wonder who that is _She tilted her head to one side, confused. She suddenly remembered that her dad had left to cheek on the other islands, that morning.

"Maiya were are you going?" Tero called from the beach, Maiya ignored her and splashed out to greet her dad.


	4. Chapter 4 (Just a normal night)

Maiya hung back, trying to listen to her mother and father's confrontation, but she could not get close enough to hear anything.

"Come on Maiya!" Kuin said over his shoulder "Fenikkusu is going to beat us to camp!"

"No she won't!" Maiya scrambled after her friends.

Fenikkusu squeaked in surprize as Maiya got ahead of her, Kuin was not far behind. _They can't beat me!_ Fenikkusu caught up to Maiya and passed her, sliding to a stop, Maiya and Kuin almost ran right into her. The younger juveniles were sneaking up on Fenikkusu's aunt Aneko. Iji was in the lead and leaped first, Aneko growled in surprise as the three juveniles

"Wait for us!" Fenikkusu and Kuin roared, running over to the other juveniles

"Are you going to join them?" Godzilla asked Maiya

"I don't know" Maiya shrugged

"That's OK" Godzilla said "Come on, let's rescue Aneko"

The stars gleamed in the sky, they flickered like sparks "I wonder why we became so powerful Maiya wondered out loud

"No one knows exactly, but I remember my dad telling me a story about it" Tero said "I believe he said that it happened in the mid-cretaceous when we were still small secondary pretenders"

"Tell us!" Iji begged "Please?"

"OK, but then it would be time for you to go to sleep" Tero said, slightly amused

"_There was once a brave Godzillasaurus that had fought and won against some of the strongest dinosaurs but he still wouldn't face the king, the largest Xuanhanosaurus, he would pick off the younger dinosaurs or chase them away from their kill, many other predators challenged him, none made it out alive, slowly the carnivores left the kings territory and the ones that stayed starved or where killed. The Godzillasaurus pack was on the edge of the kings territory and sometimes would have problems because of that, since the day he hatched he was told to stay away from the cave that was the king's lair, one day in the middle of the largest famine the pack had experienced he brought down a Yandusaurus bull that would feed his pack well for days, there was a ear piercing roar and the king ran out of the bushes, growling and snapping at the Godzillasaurus, forcing him to retreat. Hiding in the forest the Godzillasaurus watched as the king tore into his prey, clearly letting his guard down as he ate. The Godzillasaurus charged, roaring, he was done hiding like the prey he hunted, the king looked up surprised but a powerful blow from the king's tail sent the smaller Godzillasaurus flying back but he didn't give up, he stood up and roared, the king turned to face his foe, the Godzillasaurus used his smaller size to stay one step ahead of the king, they battled and battled, neither of them saw the storm coming. It began to rain and the dirt became slippery mud, because of that the king got the upper hand and ripped the Godzillasaurus through, for a minute the two opponents glared at each other, there was a blinding flash of lightning and new power flowed through the Godzillasaurus blood, power that would place them on the top of the food chain someday. The king underestimated his opponent now, with a well timed blast of the energy the lightning gave the Godzillasaurus the king was destroyed the Godzillasaurus was to weak make it back to his pack and died soon after, when you look into the night sky you can see him watching over all of us, he gave us the power to rule over our enemies with our unique ability."_

"That's a cool story" Maiya yawned, Iji was already asleep peacefully "I wonder if I will be remembered in stories" Maiya mumbled closing her eyes

"I know you will" Godzilla said, kindly, Tero glanced at him

"You don't know that" She whispered to her mate

"I just have a feeling that she will" Godzilla whispered back


	5. Chapter 5 (Early snow)

Maiya jumped up, she was still in camp, snow was falling from the sky But it's October… She glanced around, Tero was growling orders, the other adults were scrambling about trying to complete them, the other juveniles were watching the adults with just as much bewilderment as Maiya felt, she searched for her dad, she found him clearing away snow from the main path that lead from the ocean to the camp, with each sweep of his tail a cloud of snow flew off to the side, Maiya edged closer, he was muttering about something but she couldn't get close enough to make out any words

"Maiya!" She heard her mother call "Can you take all the juveniles somewhere?"

"Why me?" Maiya asked, even more confused

"You're the only one that has interacted with humans, and you know where two cities are" Tero said, reminding her that she had watched her dad fight the MUTOs

"So you want me to go to San Francisco again?" Maiya asked, a little excited

"Yes, but you have to take the other juveniles" Tero said, Maiya was about to ask why "Because we were not prepared for this"

"We can help!" Maiya said stubbornly

"Maiya, do as your told!" Tero growled "Now is not the time for you to question me"

Maiya growled back "But if we leave, how will we know when to come back?"

"Everything should be back to normal by next month" Tero said "Just go!" she growled as Maiya was about to object

"Fine" The juvenile growled and wiped around. Walking away she found her friends and little sister, playing in the snow

"Maiya isn't this great!" Iji squeaked, jumping around "The snow is so deep!"

"Mom said that we have to be humans for the month" Maiya said, Iji stopped

"Does that mean I get to go an adventure?" She asked

"Yes is does, all the juveniles get to go on an adventure" Tero said coming up to them

"Awesome!" Jinan squeaked "We get to test out our skills!"

"Try not to give anything away" Maiya said to her sister, Iji nodded

"Do you know where we will stay for the month?" Kuin asked, San Francisco was warm and sunny, not like their islands

"No, I'm hoping that we can find Ford" Maiya said "I don't know if he would still be around" The six of them ducked under a pier, half of it was torn away, from the battle a few months ago "Come on" Maiya snuck around it and into the sunlight, she nodded and the rest of them followed her, all of them were drenched, they looked around the beach had depri littering it, following Maiya they walked past people, some of them were dragging rubble out of the streets a few looked at the kids but they were able to get to a relatively clean park with out question, a playground that had some how survived the fight was swarming with kids, Jinan, Iji, and Bishamon looked at it

"Come on, lets see if we can spot anyone over there" Fenikkusu suggested, pointing to the playground

"Please, Maiya?" Iji begged

"Fine" Maiya watched as the younger kids ran over, Fenikkusu a few paces behind

"Lets join them" Kuin suggested "There is no harm in doing so"

"Ok" Maiya and Kuin followed the others to the playground, Maiya looked around, a familiar boy was climbing up the jungle gym, Maiya tried to remember where she had seen him, the Golden Gate Bridge flashed through her mind, this was Sam Brody, she looked around and sure enough there was Elle, sitting on a bench a bit away. Maiya walked up to here, she looked up and smiled

"Hi, Maiya" Elle said cheerfully "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good" Maiya answer politely

"I'm sure you didn't come here just to say hello" Elle joked

"Afraid not" Maiya said "You see, our home is under five feet of snow and it's scaring away our prey"

"It is fall" Elle reminded her

"I know, it just has never been this cold this early before" Maiya said

"So you're staying here until it melts?" Elle asked

"No, we are staying for just this month, to let the adults get their act together"

"We?"

"Yes, I didn't come alone this time"

"Oh" Elle looked thoughtful "I guess you will need a place to sleep for the month"

"We would be fine outside" Maiya said

"I know you would be but us humans don't sleep outside" Elle said, smiling "You can stay with us, well until you can find a better place"

"Thank you, Elle" Maiya said, she left to find her friends and sister.

When Maiya came back, Elle had been joined by Ford

"Elle told me we were going to have gusts" Ford said, Maiya seemed a bit confused "Don't worry, the Navy told me I could stay here and help the clean up after the battle"

"Oh" Maiya nodded "That makes sense"

"Well introduce us to your companions" Elle prompted

"This is Jinan, Iji, Bishamon, Fenikkusu, and Kuin" Maiya said nodding to each one

"Hello, I am Elle Brody and this is my husband Ford" Elle said

"Maiya told us that you blew up the MUTO nest" Iji said to Ford

"I did" Ford said

"Cool!" Iji said excitedly "Can you tell us about it?"

"When we get to our house" Ford said, Elle called for Sam and they walked away from the playground

"The roads are to clogged for cars to be useful so we walk" Elle explained, Ford knelt down and Sam scrambled onto his back

"Can I do that?" Iji asked Maiya, Maiya shook her head

"I can't even pick you up" Maiya laughed "If I let you ride on my back I would fall over backwards"

"Oh, OK" Iji said skipping along. Elle pulled out her smart phone it was ringing

"It's for you, Ford" She said handing her husband her phone

"Hello?" Ford said "Yes, speaking" There was a pause "I was going to call you when we got home" the other person said something "Yes, you wouldn't believe who we ran into at the park" Another pause "Sure you can meet them" Ford glanced at Elle, she nodded "All right tonight at dinner, bye" Ford hung up and gave Elle her phone back.

"What is this?" Jinan asked looking at the stringy noodles on his plate

"It's spaghetti" Elle said "It's good"

"I bet it's not better then squid" Iji said, Maiya shot her a warning glare "But I bet it is good" Iji added, the doorbell rang, Ford got up and answer it

"Welcome Dr Serizawa and Dr. Graham" He said in the other room "Please come in" Maiya heard the door close and Ford returned, behind him where to strangers

"Sorry for calling at the last minute but we were busy studying a storm over the pacific" The man said

"Sounds like the storm thats over our camp" Bishamon whispered to Jinan

"I see you have gusts" The woman said

"Ah, yes" Ford said "This is Maiya" Ford said beckoning Maiya over to him

"Maiya, hmm, that name sounds familiar" The man said "Are you the daughter of Godzilla?" Maiya nodded "It's a pleaur to meet you, my name is Ichiro Serizawa, and this is my assistant Vivienne Graham" The woman nodded

"Hello" Maiya said "This is my little sister Iji, and my two best friends Fenikkusu and Kuin" Maiya introduced everyone, again "And this is Jinan and Bishamon"  
>"You all are Godzillasaurus?" Graham asked<p>

"Yep" Kuin nodded

"The storm you were talking about drove us away from our home" Fenikkusu said, Serizawa looked around the house

"Ford, do you have enough room for them?" he asked

"No, we were going to make do until we found a better place" Ford said

"They can come stay with us" Serizawa said "I would love to learn more about them"

"I'm fine with it" Maiya said, her companions nodded

"You seem to be the leader of your group" Graham observed

"She is the oldest" Iji said proudly

"Only by a day!" Kuin said stubbornly

"You can stay for dinner" Elle offered "There is enough pasta for everyone"

"Thank you, Elle" Serizawa nodded

After dinner, Serizawa and Graham escorted the kids to a clear space, there was a loud whirr and the dirt and grass was kicked up the a helicopter's rotors wash, Serizawa pulled open the door and the kids climbed into the back, Serizawa and Graham followed. It was a bit cramped but no one complained. After a few minutes the 'copter landed again and the door was opened, a relatively large apartment was before them

"Four beds and two baths" Graham said "It should have enough room for all of you" Graham opened the door "I'll show you to your rooms" Graham led the kids through a large family room and down a hall, she opened a red door, two bunk beds where against opposite walls, a window was on the opposite wall as the door, the lights where attached to a fan that was spinning slowly "This is the boy's room" Graham said, Kuin led Jinan and Bishamon into the room, they instantly started to argue about who got which bunk, Graham walked a bit farther down the hallway, and opened another red door, the room was the same as the boys, Maiya led Fenikkusu and Iji into the room

"I get top!" Iji said racing up the ladder on one of the bunk beds, she dove under the covers "Help! I can't see!" She said, Maiya climbed up and pulled the covers off her sister's head

"Better?" Maiya asked, Iji nodded "Where are you going to sleep?" Maiya asked Graham

"I have my own room" Graham said, Maiya nodded

"Good night!" Iji called and Graham closed the door

"Iji, you need to calm down, or you're never going to get to sleep" Fenikkusu said from the other bed, Maiya walked over to the light switch

"Everyone ready to sleep?" She asked, the others nodded and she flicked off the light, darkness consumed the room, Maiya blinked, getting used to the darkness, walking back over to the beds she climbed onto one of the lower matrices, sliding under the covers, soon Maiya fell asleep.


End file.
